


Adopting Newt

by MaddieWrites



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Newt has a long way to go before he adjusts to life in America. Luckily, he has Tina to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so I hope it's okay! Please leave kudos and comments! Both are virtual gifts. I hope you like it!

"Newt?" Tina mumbled. There was a clatter in the kitchen. She sighed and got up, glancing at the clock. It was five am. Tina made her way into the kitchen and found Newt; fully dressed and working on breakfast.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Making breakfast."  
"Why so early?"  
"You don't get up at five?"  
"No. We don't. Go back to bed, okay? This explains the bags under your eyes." She mumbled, guiding Newt back to his room.  
"But aren't there things to do? Work to get done?"  
"The only work around here can be done at like seven. It's Saturday. No one has to do work today."  
"No work on Saturdays!?!"  
"No work on Saturdays."  
"This will take some getting used to... You're sure we don't need to—?"  
"I'm sure. Just go back to bed and don't get up until seven."  
"Alright. Terribly sorry to wake you Tina."  
"It's alright." She smiled. "Goodnight Newt."  
"Goodnight." He headed into his room and she went back to hers. "Work on Saturdays." Tina mumbles to herself. "Who in their right mind does /work/ on Saturdays?"  
_________________________________

"Is there some sort of American holiday today?" Newt asked, confused.  
"Um... No?" Tina looked around.  
"Is someone important coming over for dinner?"  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"I've only ever seen this much food at Thanksgiving. What's going on?"  
"It's dinner. There's four of us and Queenie wanted to make pie. That's all."  
"There's no holiday?"  
"No. Newt sometimes people just feel like having a big dinner, okay?"  
"Okay." He didn't seem to understand but dropped the subject. He must have come from a poor family. That was probably why he was so thin. Tina would have to fix that.  
_________________________________

Tina heard a crash and looked up from her morning paper to see Newt staring horrified at the broken bowl he'd just dropped.   
"I'm sorry." Newt said quietly. "It was an accident." He sounded so /scared/.  
"It's alright. Accidents happen. Nothing we can't fix." Tina repaired it with magic. "There. All better." She smiled, trying to ease his conscious.   
It didn't seem to work and Newt was jumpy like an anxious cat for the rest of the day.   
"Newt, let's go sit down in my room, okay?" Tina suggest gently. He nodded and they went inside. "Newt, what's going on? You've been all nervous and weird all day."  
"Can you just get it over with?"   
"Get what over with?"  
"You're not going to hit me?"  
"Why one earth would I hit you!?!"  
"I broke your bowl."  
"Yes but we fixed it."  
"So I don't get hit if you can fix it?"  
"Newt, I will /never/ hit you no matter what you do; even if we can't fix it." Tina pulled him into a hug.  
"Really?" Newt asked cautiously, like this was too good to be true.  
"Really really." She smiled. "No on will ever hit you again. I promise."  
"Thank you Tina."  
_________________________________

"Go back to bed Newt" Tina said firmly. "I'll be in there in a minute"  
Newt nodded and hurried off.   
"Queenie, do you have the thermometer? Newt looks really sick."  
"It's in the cabinet by the sink."   
"Thanks." Tina grabbed it and headed into Newts room. He was in bed, fully clothed and avoiding eye contact.  
"Newt what's wrong?"  
"Did I break one of your rules?"  
"No?"  
"I didn't do anything wrong I swear."  
"Newt, I promised I wouldn't hit you, remember?"  
"Yes, but I thought you might have forgotten or maybe I did something exceptionally bad."  
"You're sick. I'm just here to take your temperature." Tina assured him.  
"Oh..."  
"Newt I'll never hit you, okay? Even if you break a rule or burn the house down or kill someone I will never ever hit you. You have a fever. You'll be spending the day in bed resting."  
"But I have chores to do, remember?" "I remember. I'll do them for you. You don't do work while you're sick."  
"Really? I'll have to get used to that one too. No work on weekends and no work while you're sick..."  
"Well I'm going to get you some toast, okay?"  
"Okay. Thank you Tina."  
"You're very welcome."  
_________________________________

"Tina... I don't want to go back to England." Newt admitted one night. "That's fine. What do you want to do?"  
"I want to stay here in America with you, if that's alright."  
"Of course it is. We'd love to have you here."  
"How do I get a 'job'?"  
"Don't worry about any of that yet Newt. We still have to find your creatures." Tina reminded him. "Did you have a job in England?"  
"Not really. Could I go to work with you?"  
"Of course, you can see what it's like. I'll talk to my boss about it."  
"I'd like that. America is very different from England. I like it here. You're very kind to me."  
"Well you're my friend Newt. I'll always be kind to my friends."  
He thought about that for a moment. "You're my friend too Tina."  
"Thank you. It's getting late. We should get to bed."  
"Goodnight Tina." He smiled.  
"Goodnight."


End file.
